


A Switch in the Making

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Series: BATIM stuff oops [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Evil Henry, Good Joey - Freeform, Literal Psychopath Henry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ded characters are ded, well mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: Instead of Henry, it's Joey.(Basically a swap-around AU except the only people switched are Henry and Joey.)





	A Switch in the Making

Joey Drew has always been a little eccentric. Henry likes to think about what might go through the animator’s mind as he watches him work. Sometimes it’s murder, other times it’s lighter-hearted things, like the plot of the next cartoon. Whatever it is, he’d sure like to know.  
Not that it really matters. Joey draws so well that he wouldn’t fire him even if he did commit murder. Besides, it’s not like Henry’s never killed a person. Admittedly, the intended result was a living cartoon and NOT a dead blob of ink formerly named Aaron, but still.  
Even besides that, he has so many plans for Joey. Henry grins subconsciously.  
Joey looks at him, a frown beginning to form. “Whatcha grinning about? Nothing bad, I hope…”  
“You know me so well,” he says sarcastically. “As a matter of fact, it’s nothing bad. Actually fairly good.”  
“Really? What is it?” Joey tilts his head. It’s an amusing habit of his. Henry doesn’t try to stop it for that reason.  
“How would you like to be head animator?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins....


End file.
